House Qorgyle
House Qorgyle is a noble house of Dorne. Their seat is Sandstone in Western Dorne, lying west of the river Brimstone. Their sigil is three black scorpions on a field of crimson, and their words are "Fear Our Sting". They are Sandy Dornishmen, so members of the family have dark olive skin and black hair. History Ancient History House Qorgyle was founded when Andal adventurers fortified the only well for fifty leagues in the Dornish desert. When Nymeria landed and subdued the petty Kings of Dorne to Martell rule, House Qorgyle stood with King Yorick of House Yronwood to repel the 'invaders', though they were eventually defeated. Targaryen Era After the conquest of Dorne by the King Daeron I Targaryen, Lord Lyonel Tyrell was appointed 'Governor of Dorne', to oversee the newly subjugated Kingdom. While chasing rebels out and ensuring Dorne stayed loyal, Lyonel would travel to holds all over Dorne. He would sleep in the Lord's bed as his own custom, but one night in Sandstone he pulled a sash near the pillows to summon a wench. When he did so, the canopy opened and a hundred red scorpions fell upon him. His death sparked new revolts, and in a fortnight all the work of the Young Dragon was undone, eventually bringing the about the death of King Daeron himself. Some say the Lord Qorgyle did so after Lord Tyrell did not acknowledge his earlier efforts to put down rebels, and some say it was all a ruse to gain the Reachman's trust. Whatever the motives, the Lord of Sandstone was responsible for Lord Tyrell's death, and the rebellions that followed Lyonel Tyrell's death would sweep Dorne like a plague, leading to the death of The Young Dragon The Second Era At the point Treaty of Crowns was signed in 300AC, the Lord of Sandstone was Quentyn Qorgyle, a prickly man that did not care for anything. His two sons, Gulian and Arron, were the exact opposite, leaving Sandstone at every opportunity, going to feasts and tourneys and generally enjoying life. Gulian had one son, Trebor, while Arron had a daughter named Cassella and a son named Oberyn, after his childhood friend. Gulian and Arron both traveled North eagerly to fight in the War of Repayment, eager to repay Aurane Waters for the raids of their homelands. They perished side by side in the Battle of Duskendale. Following their deaths, Lord Quentyn grew ill. Although he claimed never to have cared for his sons, most believed their deaths had hurt him more deeply than he cared to show, and he passed in his sleep in 316AC. The Lordship of Sandstone went to Gulian's only son, Trebor Qorgyle. He had much of his father's penchant for travel, but the Lordship kept him tied to Sandstone. He was eager to involve House Qorgyle into the politics of Dorne and quickly arranged a marriage for his cousin Cassella to wed the head of House Dayne, Lord Edric. However his other cousin Oberyn was too much like his namesake for a political marriage. He married for love and had a son by the name of Nymor, though Nymor's mother died in childbirth. Oberyn had another child, Olyvar Sand, by a Sandstone serving girl. Oberyn died of a pox in 321AC. Trebor had one child, a daughter named Obella, who would go on to inherit Sandstone when Trebot died fighting in the War of the Exile, at the Battle of the Horns. Obella was not like her father and isolated Sandstone from any external influences for as long as she could. She married her cousin, Nymor Qorgyle, and had three children. On her cousin's advice she sent her children to the Water Gardens when they were of age, to at least curry favour with the Martells if no one else. Obella died in 367AC of an unknown illness. The current Lord of Sandstone is Qoryn Qorgyle. Members of House Qorgyle Current Members * Lord Qoryn Qorgyle, eldest child of Obella and Nymor Qorgyle. (346) * Daemon Qorgyle, second child of Obella and Nymor Qorgyle. (350) * Loreza Qorgyle, third child of Obella and Nymore Qorgyle. (355) * Nymor Qorgyle, consort of Obella Qorgyle and father of Lord Qoryn. (317) * Olyvar Sand, uncle of Lord Qoryn and brother to Nymor Qorgyle. (319) Past Members * Lord Quentyn Qorgyle, Lord of Sandstone during the War of the Five Kings. (234-316) ** Gulian Qorgyle, eldest son of Quentyn. Died at the Battle of Duskendale. (254-311) *** His wife Placeholder **** Lord Trebor Qoryle, their only child. Died at the Battle of the Horns. (280-342) ***** Sarella Fowler, his wife. Died of illness. (280-325) ****** Lady Obella Qorgyle, their only child. Married Nymor Qorgyle. Died of illness. (317-367) ** Arron Qorgyle, second son of Quentyn. Died at the Battle of Duskendale. (257-311) *** His wife, Roxana Allyrion. (262-295) **** Cassella Qorgyle, eldest of their children. Married to Edric Dayne. Died of old age. (288-346) **** Oberyn Qorgyle, youngest of their children. Died of a pox. (292-321) ***** Amarei, a commoner. ****** Nymor Qorgyle, their child. Consort to Obella Qorgyle. (317) ***** Olyvar Sand, Oberyn's bastard son. (319) * Lord Commander Ulrick Qorgyle, the 996th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Brother of Lord Quentyn. (235-288) Category:House Qorgyle Category:Dorne